User talk:Davyrox
Welcome Hi, welcome to PokeFan Battle Universe Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Davyrox page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Omega111 (Talk) 01:13, February 1, 2012 Stuff I added some stuff to ur profile. Just logs that keep track of opponents and items. I will explain how to use them later in chat. Meet me in chat How To Battle dude i dont know how to battle at all and i need to know once my pokemon is registered. plz help me. First, what's your username? Please add a signature next time so I know who I'm referring to ^_^ Do that, and I'll tell you how to fight, everyones favorite thing to do in life Davyrox 00:43, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Chat Battle meet me in chat i want to battle now. Pyie 19:53 2/7/12 hio davy come here quick chat KAI First? What! You really need to change 'your first badge' part. Badao12345 (talk| |PP) 06:55, March 11, 2012 (UTC) MY POKEMON can u NOT add "stubs" tags to my pokemon?????? :Can u NOT post messages without signing your name????? :[[User:Riley Huntley|'Riley Huntley']]|[[User talk:Riley Huntley|'Talk']]' &' 21:18, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey I got a favor to ask. Heey Davy, I know you have been kinda busy but I am really need your help. The category: needs to be empty and I dont know what category to add to all the pokemon listed in there, since your so good at categorizing could you add categorys to some of them? Thanks, [[User:Riley Huntley|'Riley Huntley']]|[[User talk:Riley Huntley|'Talk']]' &' 21:18, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Heya Riley! It's been so long, hehe. Things have, admittedly, been getting busier lately, but I'll put this on my list of things to do, and see what I can do! I'll probably have some time tomorrow. Davyrox 03:26, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Stats Heeey Davy, Please update your stats on all your pokemon, thanks Elite 4 = 300 for 2 and 350 for 1(speed, attack, and defence) [[User:Riley Huntley|'Riley Huntley']]|[[User talk:Riley Huntley|'Talk']]' &' 21:18, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Gah, totally forgot! I'll get right on that, thanks for reminding me. Davyrox 03:27, March 25, 2012 (UTC) RE : Lots of articles For pokemons that have no listed type just base it on the attacks (ie. Attack: Flamethrower = Flame type.) If there are no attacks, add the stub article. I will try to work on the uncategorized pages also. Lots of thanks, [[User:Riley Huntley|'Riley Huntley']]|[[User talk:Riley Huntley|'Talk']]' &' 21:55, March 29, 2012 (UTC) i want to know that how i can become a reffry and i also want to start something new pleasePriyank Jain 12:47, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Ello! XD yea its been a long time, but ya try to leave the list of dates and times whenever u can. Anyways, have fun! http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423005952/pokemon/images/2/2c/Victini_BW.gif'Omega' Talk http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423005952/pokemon/images/2/2c/Victini_BW.gif 21:48, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Reunion Tournament Check Community Messages! ~Kulu Pokemon Awesome new pokemon ^_^ OhMaGawdz yea! srry didnt get back to u fast :/ i had other things to do. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423005952/pokemon/images/2/2c/Victini_BW.gif'Omega' Talk http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423005952/pokemon/images/2/2c/Victini_BW.gif 19:13, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks so much Omega ^_^ I was just thinking, to get this wiki going again, how about we put these Pokemon and others I will post soon into a big Pokedex!? I think that would be awesome. Davyrox (talk) 00:39, July 28, 2012 (UTC) No worries mate, I'm probably just as busy as you XD Although I do have to march and stuff from 6am to 9 pm from Monday to Friday this week. ...Anyhoo, not a worry Omega :3 I'll get started on that project as soon as I'm done with band this week. Davyrox (talk) 01:11, August 1, 2012 (UTC) http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423005952/pokemon/images/2/2c/Victini_BW.gif'Omega' Talk http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423005952/pokemon/images/2/2c/Victini_BW.gif 21:40, July 31, 2012 (UTC) From crobatmaster Well, Davy, I must say, you truely have outdone yourdelf this time. Just wondering but, did u make those pokemon urself, or did u find them somewhere? Just wanted to say hi, and tell you how awesome your doing. 16:12, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey Cro! Very long time of no see ^_^ Yes, every Pokemon I drawn by me, and edited by my friend Diana who photoshops it. We make a pretty good team, ey? Some of these would be cool to see in Generation 6 for sure, but in the meantime, I'll just put them in a Uni region PokeDex. Thanks for the kind words, Crobat, and I hope you have a good day! Davyrox (talk) 19:35, July 29, 2012 (UTC) P.S The towns were also done by me, though those surprisingly take longer, and the program I use constantly crashes A few requests Davyrox, i think you are really good at drawing those pokemon like your heatquin and etc, i wanted to know if you could help me draw like that if you had the time and it wasn't a bother. And i wanted to know if you would like to battle me? Hudhouse (talk) 12:44, July 30, 2012 (UTC) There's honestly nothing special I do. I simply draw an outline of the Pokemon with colors and my friend Photoshops it for a day or two to make it look like a real Pokemon. I couldn't do a demonstration anytime soon, since I have Band Camp all week this week, and by the time I get home, I literaly only have time to shower , eat, and get ready for the next day. Perhaps sometime after this insane week, though. Same for the battle, it'll probably have to wait until next week if that's alright. Just simply don't have time ;A; Thanks for asking, though! We'll be sure to battle soon enough :) Davyrox (talk) 01:42, July 31, 2012 (UTC) RE: Heyo! It's good to be back!CW24 (talk) 04:09, August 2, 2012 (UTC) RAGGGEE!!! Why iz you never on when I am?!?!?! Gaahhh!!! Get yer behind in chat, tommorow at 5:00pm West US Time! So when your on at 5:00pm, it will be 6:00pm for me Sounds good! And your crazy kulu XD Davyrox (talk) 17:16, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Fire Starter Hey Davy, long time no see I saw you were making a pokedex and you hadn't thought of a fire starter. Well I'm back and would really like to help with the pokedex project. Here are just some suggestions to use for a fire starter. Note: Feel free to change the names. I also have a lot more pictures and would love to help with other pokemon beyond starters. Burny.png|Burny Rabburn.png|Rabburn Flarunny.png|Flarunny/Volchareo/Solare Carbawn.png|Carbawn Cindrawn.png|Cindrawn Stagma.png|Stagma Aw sweet, that's one cool looking rabbit! Yes, these will definetly be useful, thanks so much! I might tinker with the names a bit, but the meaning behind them will still be the same. Yes, please! Any help after the starters are all set and done will be fantastic! Even just things like adding attacks to pre-existing Pokemon go a long way to making this Pokedex more succesful~ :) Davyrox (talk) 23:59, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Cool, I'll be glad to help with all of that. I was wondering though shouldn't we credit the people who made the pokemon designs in some way. [[User:Alejandro231||'''- Legend of Zelda, more like Legend of Link']] 15:12, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, at least the ones other people made that I got permission from. Some of the people I contacted actually said they wouldn't care if I used their designs, which surprised me o.o But yeah, gotta credit the people who make these for sure. Davyrox (talk) 20:22, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :: O.O they didnt care? :| aw well, yay for us! lol i love these designs!!!!!!! OMG :: http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423005952/pokemon/images/2/2c/Victini_BW.gif'Omega''' Talk http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423005952/pokemon/images/2/2c/Victini_BW.gif 01:59, August 14, 2012 (UTC) ::: i totally <3 ur grass starter and ur water starter. i like the fire starter but can we have like a monkey one? or a dragon. oooh yea a dragon. i want a more epic one please :D ~Omega RE:Photo us ya sure... can we talk in chat?! im on now!!! ~OMEGA Aw crap, I missed ya, dang it... o__o I was just registering for schoolio Davyrox (talk) 20:44, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :I cant believe i just missed u then u just missed me O__O ~Omega *Whistles* *waits for davy to come back with more epic pics* ~Omega Discussion Meet me in chat asap, I wanna have some discussions about this wiki :D